Meet Daisy Loo
by XFangHeartX
Summary: A new pony moves to Ponyville from Canterlot. Her name is Daisy Loo, and she came wanting to make a fresh start on things, including making friends. However, are the other ponies willing to accept her into their group?
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Meet Daisy Loo

* * *

><p>My Little Pony © Hasbro<p>

Daisy Loo © Me

* * *

><p>Summary- A new pony moves to Ponyville from Canterlot. Her name is Daisy Loo, and she came wanting to make a fresh start on things, including making friends. However, are the other ponies willing to accept her into their group?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Another beautiful day in the land of Equestria.

Down in Ponyville, every-pony was busy doing their usual routines, going to the local café, or just carrying on friendly conversation.

Twilight Sparkle had just gotten through helping her friend Rarity collect some gemstones for her to use in her dresses. She remembered to save some for Spike when she got back to her house. Lately, the little dragon had been eating nothing but fruit and it wasn't satisfying his cravings.

The unicorn could only hope that he hasn't set the place on fire.

Suddenly, Twilight bumped into something, or rather, someone.

That someone was a turquoise pony with a dual-tone pale-rose-and-white mane and tail, as well two pretty light blue eyes. Her cutie mark consisted of a pair of daisies: one white with a yellow center, and one yellow with a white center.

"Oh, my gosh," said the pony. "I'm sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That's okay," said Twilight. "I wasn't looking where I was going, myself. Say…I've never seen you around, before. Are you new in town?"

"Why, yes, I am," the pony answered. "I'm Daisy Loo. I just moved here from Canterlot."

"Wow!" Twilight exclaimed. "What a coincidence! I'm from Canterlot! Welcome to Ponyville! My name is Twilight Sparkle!"

"It's nice to meet you, Twilight," Daisy Loo said. "Wow…I just moved in, and already, I'm making a new friend!"

"And I already tell that you and I are going to be good friends," Twilight said. "So, what brings you here, Daisy Loo?"

"Oh, I just wanted a new start on things," Daisy Loo replied. "Start fresh, you know?"

"I see," Twilight said. "If you'd like, I'll give you a tour of the town."

"That sounds lovely!" Daisy Loo said. "But first, I have to go my house and unpack."

"How about I go with you?" Twilight asked. "I could lend a helping hoof."

"I'd really appreciate that," Daisy Loo said. "Thank you, very much."

And so, Twilight walked off with Daisy Loo, but little did they know that they were being watched by someone nearby.

That someone happened to be Rainbow Dash.

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>My Little Pony © Hasbro<p>

Daisy Loo © Me

* * *

><p>After Twilight had helped Daisy Loo unpack (which was rather quick due to her magic), Twilight decided to bring Daisy Loo to her house to meet Spike. The timing seemed good, for the by the time the two ponies got there, he looked ready to tear the entire place apart.<p>

It's a good thing that Twilight brought those gemstones.

Once Spike's belly was full, he noticed the unicorn's new friend.

"Who's this?" Spike asked Twilight.

"Spike, this is Daisy Loo," said Twilight. "She just moved into Ponyville from Canterlot, so she deserves a nice, warm welcome."

"Well, hi!" Spike said, holding out a claw. "I'm Spike! It's nice to meet ya!"

"Likewise," Daisy Loo said as she put her hoof in Spike's claw, allowing him to shake it. She took a good look at her surroundings. "This is a nice place you have, Twilight."

"Thanks," Twilight said. "I spend some of my time studying magic spells, the animals that live here in Equestria, and the most important one of all, friendship."

"Friendship?" Daisy Loo repeated. "Why's that?"

"Well, my mentor, Princess Celestia sent me here, that's why," Twilight answered. "It's also because I have so many friends here. There's Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy."

"They sound pretty nice," Daisy Loo said.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Twilight declared. "How about I take you around town and introduce you!"

"That would be great!" Daisy Loo replied. "I'd love to!"

"Spike, would you like to come along?" Twilight asked the little dragon.

"Eh, why not?" Spike asked. "I've got nothing better to do."

With that, Twilight, Spike, and Daisy Loo left Twilight's library.

"First stop, Applejack's Ranch," Twilight said as she led the way.

Nearby, Rainbow Dash was still spying on the trio. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I don't like the looks of this new pony," the Pegasus pony said as she silently flew off.

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>My Little Pony © Hasbro<p>

Daisy Loo © Me

* * *

><p>Moments later, Twilight, Spike, and Daisy Loo arrived at the Apple Clan's family ranch. There, they saw Applejack's older brother, Big Macintosh, plowing the field.<p>

"Hi, Big Macintosh," Twilight greeted.

"Howdy, Twilight," Big Macintosh greeted back. He soon noticed Daisy Loo standing beside Twilight. "Who's this purty little lady?"

"This is Daisy Loo," Twilight said. "She's new in town."

"Hi," Daisy Loo greeted.

Big Macintosh smiled at Daisy Loo, making her cheeks flush a light pink.

"Big Macintosh," Twilight said. "Is Applejack home?"

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh answered. "You'll find her in the apple orchard."

"Thank you," said Twilight as she, Spike, and Daisy Loo left.

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh said.

As the two ponies left, Daisy Loo snuck another glance at the big red stallion, who looked right back at her with a smile and gave her a quick wink.

Daisy Loo couldn't help but giggle at him.

XXX

Twilight, Spike, and Daisy Loo made it the apple orchard. There, they saw Twilight's good friend, Applejack, kicking the apple trees and causing them to fall down in her cart with her pet Border Collie, Winona.

"Applejack!" Twilight called out.

Applejack looked up upon hearing her name being called and saw the unicorn approaching.

"Well, if it ain't Twilight and Spike!" Applejack exclaimed. "And who's this?"

"I'm Daisy Loo," Daisy Loo introduced herself. "You must be Applejack."

"I sure am," Applejack said. "What brings you to Ponyville?"

"I just moved in, recently," said Daisy Loo. "I met Twilight, here, and she decided to show me around."

"You know, I'm actually glad y'all showed up," said Applejack. "I need help carrying some apples back to the barn."

"We'd be glad to help you out," Twilight said. "Wouldn't we, Daisy Loo?"

"Of course!" Daisy Loo.

"I'll help, too!" Spike said. "You girls can carry the apples. I'll supervise."

The three ponies gave Spike a disapproving glare.

"Okay, okay!" Spike said. "I'll help!"

And so, the three ponies and the little dragon pulled individual carts of apples to the barn. All the while, Applejack and Daisy Loo seemed to be getting along better than Twilight had expected.

"I've been growing flowers ever since I was a little filly," said Daisy Loo. "It's been my calling, ever since. What can I say? I just love gardening."

"You're not the only one," Applejack said. "I love gardening just as much as I love apples!"

"Have you grown anything else besides apples?" asked Daisy Loo. "Not there's anything wrong with it, that is."

"Oh, yeah!" Applejack said. "Every year, during Winter Wrap-Up, I help with planting flowers."

"Ever grow a Moon Blossom once?" Daisy Loo asked.

"Well, I've tried," Applejack said, "but the first time, it kind of withered. I gave it water, sunlight, all the things flowers need."

"Well, here's a bit of a tip," Daisy Loo said. "It's true that water, sunlight, and all those other things help flowers grow, but the Moon Blossom grows most in either partial shade, during the day, or moonlight."

"Hmm," Applejack hummed. "I never thought of that. I ought to try that, next time. Thanks, sugar!"

"My pleasure," Daisy Loo said with a friendly smile.

Twilight couldn't help but smile, too.

Spike, however, had gotten bored with their talk of gardening, so he just ended up falling asleep in one of the apple carts.

After they had gotten the apples in the barn, Daisy Loo wanted to go somewhere else next.

"We can go visit my other friend, Rarity," said Twilight. "You'll love her dresses! Trust me!"

"I've got some free time," said Applejack. "Y'all don't mind if I go with you, do you?"

"Not at all!" Daisy Loo said. "'The more the merrier,' I always say!"

At that moment, Spike woke up with a bit of a snort.

"Huh?" he muttered. "We going somewhere else, now?"

"Yes, we are, Spike," Twilight said. "We're going to Rarity's, next."

Spike felt his cheeks get warm upon hearing that.

With that, the three ponies left Apple Acres to see Rarity, unaware that a certain Pegasus pony was watching from the clouds above with a disapproving expression.

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>My Little Pony © Hasbro<p>

Daisy Loo © Me

* * *

><p>The group arrived back at Ponyville, heading for Rarity's studio. Daisy Loo was looking forward to seeing the dresses that said pony had on display there.<p>

"As long as she doesn't put me in one of those silly outfits again, I'm just fine," Spike said.

Suddenly, out of nowhere came Pinkie Pie, still as perky and bubbly as ever.

"Hi, Pinkie Pie," Twilight greeted.

"Hi, Twilight! Hi, Applejack! Hi, Spike! Hi-" Pinkie Pie started her greeting in her usual fast-paced chatter, but she soon stopped when she noticed Daisy Loo. "Hey! I've never seen you around, before! What's your name? Are you new here? What's your favorite color? What's your favorite food? What's your favorite animal? Would you like to be my new friend?"

"Uh…" Daisy Loo muttered, obviously taken back by Pinkie Pie's barrage of questions. "I'm Daisy Loo, and yes, I'm new in town. Uh, let me see…orange, lavender-and-daisy sandwiches on whole wheat, chipmunks, and…sure."

"YAY~!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she pulled Daisy Loo into an airtight hug, practically squeezing the life out of the poor pony. "Hello, new friend~!"

"How's…it…going?" Daisy Loo asked with a rather struggling grin.

Pinkie Pie put Daisy Loo down.

"Ooh!" she chirped. "I just a got a great idea! I'll throw a welcoming party just for you! You'll be the guest of honor!"

"Me?" Daisy Loo asked. "The guest of honor? Wow! I've never been the guest of honor to any party, before!"

"Well, you're one now!" Pinkie Pie declared before she turned to Twilight, Spike, and Applejack. "You guys are definitely coming, aren't you?"

"Of course!" Twilight said.

"Sure!" Spike added.

"Wouldn't miss it!" Applejack chimed in.

"Great!" Pinkie Pie said before she pranced off. "I'm gonna start making invitations! Party starts at 6 o'clock, sharp! Don't be late!"

"We won't!" Twilight called before she turned to Daisy Loo. "Sorry about that, Daisy Loo. Pinkie Pie's really nice and everything, but she can be a bit of a chatterbox."

"That's okay," Daisy Loo. "I think it's sweet of her to wanna throw a party for me!"

"In that case," Twilight said. "You'll really need a dress!"

XXX

A moment later, the group had entered Rarity's studio.

"Rarity!" Twilight called. "Are you here?"

"Be right with you~!" Rarity's voice came from somewhere in the studio.

Daisy Loo took a look around. She saw the many beautiful dresses that Rarity had designed, all in different colors: yellow, red, pink, periwinkle, purple, lavender, blue, aquamarine, indigo, even mixtures of colors she had never seen, and what's more, some of them were encrusted in beautiful, sparkling gemstones!

At that moment, Rarity appeared.

"Ah, if it isn't Twilight, Spike, Applejack, and…" Rarity started before her eyes fell upon Daisy Loo. "Well, well. Who's this, now?"

"This is Daisy Loo, Rarity," said Twilight. "She's new in town."

"It's nice to meet you," Daisy Loo said. "Twilight says that you make really good dresses."

"Oh, no, no, my dear," said Rarity. "I don't make just 'really good'. I make the BEST dresses, here in Ponyville!"

"Well, that's good," Daisy Loo said, "because this pony named Pinkie Pie is throwing a party for me and I'm the guest of honor, so-"

"Tut-tut!" Rarity piped. "Say no more, I'll be right on it! I think I have JUST the design in mind, for you, darling! Now, if you'll just follow me so when we can make a few measurements, I'll start right away!"

Daisy Loo felt rather nervous. She had never a fitting for a dress, before. She looked back to Twilight and Applejack, who smiled at her in reassurance.

"Don't worry, Daisy Loo," said Twilight. "You'll be fine."

"We'll be right here, waiting for ya, sugar," Applejack said.

Daisy Loo smiled back at the two ponies she followed Rarity to the back.

XXX

After a bit of a long wait, Daisy Loo had been finished with her measurements and was being fitted for a dress by Rarity, who designed it rather quick, thanks to her magic.

The outfit that Rarity made was a lovely white-and-yellow dress that somewhat resembled a daisy, complete with yellow topaz gems on the frills.

Daisy Loo was in awe.

"Well, what do you think, dear?" Rarity asked as Daisy Loo looked herself over in the mirror. "Like it?"

"Like it?" Daisy Loo repeated. "I absolutely LOVE it! It's gorgeous! Thanks a lot, Rarity! When you said that you make the best dresses, you weren't kidding!"

"Oh, go on, darling," said a flattered Rarity. "For me, this is nothing."

"Are you serious?" Daisy Loo questioned. "It's perfect! I am SO wearing this to the party tonight!" She turned to Rarity. "You WILL come to the party, won't you, Rarity?"

"Of course!" Rarity answered. "I'd love to come and see you flaunt that lovely gown!"

"Thanks," Daisy Loo said.

"My pleasure, darling," Rarity replied with a friendly smile.

XXX

Twilight, Spike, Applejack, and Daisy Loo left, the latter deciding to put her dress in a box. After all, she didn't want to ruin it after all the hard work Rarity had gone through making it for her.

"Your friend Rarity is so nice, Twilight," said Daisy Loo.

"She sure is," Twilight said. "To be honest, I don't think you'll ever find another friend like her, Daisy Loo."

"That's right," Applejack said. "Rarity's as sweet as sugar apples on a Sunday afternoon!"

"And she's so pretty, too," Spike said, staring out into space with a loving smile.

Lucky for him that nobody heard him.

"So, are their any more of your friends that I should meet?" asked Daisy Loo to Twilight.

"Oh, right!" Twilight exclaimed. "Hmm…well, there's Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. They should be out in the meadow."

"Well, let's go!" Daisy Loo exclaimed. "Which way's the meadow from here?"

"It should be to the east," Twilight answered.

"Race you there, then!" Daisy Loo declared before she galloped away, hooves clopping against the ground.

Twilight and Applejack soon dashed after her with Spike hanging on tight, and all of them laughing the whole way.

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>My Little Pony © Hasbro<p>

Daisy Loo © Me

* * *

><p>Moments later, Twilight, Spike, Applejack, and Daisy Loo made it to the meadow. Daisy Loo was the first to get there, and they were now busy catching their breath.<p>

"Gotta say, sugar," Applejack panted. "You sure are a fast one!"

"I can't believe you beat us here…!" said Twilight as she gasped.

"Thanks," said Daisy Loo. "I was considered pretty fast back at Canterlot. I won 1st place in a marathon, once. I mostly race for the fun of it, though."

"Then I think Rainbow Dash would definitely like you," said Twilight. "She loves to race, right Applejack."

"Don't remind me, Twi," Applejack said.

"Anyway," Twilight started, "Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy should be around here, somewhere."

Daisy Loo took a look around. It wasn't long before she spotted two Pegasus ponies in the distance, one a pale yellow with a pink mane and tail and a light blue one with a rainbow mane and tail.

"Is that them?" Daisy Loo asked, pointing her hoof to them.

"Yeah, that's them!" Twilight answered. "C'mon! I'll introduce you! Coming Spike?"

"Uh, no thanks," said Spike, panting. "I'm still trying to catch my breath."

The ponies stared at the little dragon in disbelief, but decided not to argue with him.

With that, Twilight, Applejack, and Daisy Loo approached the two Pegasus ponies.

Fluttershy was currently speaking with Rainbow Dash. Sitting close by was the former's pet bunny, Angel.

"Oh, Fluttershy! Rainbow Dash!" called Twilight as she, Applejack, and Daisy Loo approached.

"Oh…hello, Twilight and Applejack," Fluttershy greeted in her usual soft, gentle voice. She then noticed Daisy Loo. "Oh…uh…who's this?"

"This is Daisy Loo, Fluttershy," Twilight said. "She's new in town. I thought I'd show her around and introduce you guys to her."

"It's very nice to meet you, Fluttershy," said Daisy Loo as she held out a hoof.

Fluttershy, being true to her name, was at first hesitant, but she slowly put her hoof in Daisy Loo's, shaking it.

"It's very nice to meet you, too," said Fluttershy.

"Say, you like parties, right?" asked Daisy Loo.

"Yes," Fluttershy answered.

"Good," Daisy Loo said, "because your friend Pinkie Pie is throwing a welcoming party for me, and I was wondering if you'd come."

"Oh, I'd love to come," Fluttershy said. "And I'm sure Rainbow Dash would love come, too. Wouldn't you, Rainbow Dash?"

"No," Rainbow Dash replied.

Twilight, Daisy Loo, Fluttershy, and Applejack all gasped in shock.

"W…what'd you say?" Daisy Loo questioned.

"I said I'm not coming to your lame-o party!" Rainbow Dash said. "I got better stuff to do!"

Twilight narrowed her eyes at Rainbow Dash in disapproval. She has known the Pegasus to be rude, sometimes, but not like this, especially to a new citizen of Ponyville!

What had gotten into her?

"But…but why won't you?" Daisy Loo asked Rainbow Dash. "It's probably gonna be a lot of fun."

"Well, I don't care!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, raising her voice. "I wouldn't be caught dead at your party!"

"B…but…why, though?" Daisy Loo asked, her voice beginning to crack.

"Why?" Rainbow Dash questioned. "That's what you wanna know? Why? I'll tell ya 'why'! 'CAUSE I JUST DON'T LIKE YOU, THAT'S WHY!"

Daisy Loo's eyes widened in shock and disbelief, while Rainbow Dash just gave her a cold stare.

There was a pause, but then, Daisy Loo took in an inhale, and then turned to leave.

"Daisy Loo," Twilight said. "Wait. Rainbow Dash didn't mean-"

"It's okay, Twilight," Daisy Loo said. "I'm glad I got to meet your other friends, anyway."

Twilight's ears drooped.

Daisy Loo then turned to face Twilight, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"If it's okay with you," she began, "I think I'll go home and get ready for my party."

Without another word, Daisy Loo left the meadow, sobbing quietly.

"I think I better go with her," Applejack said.

"Good idea," Twilight said.

Applejack trotted up from behind Daisy Loo before she fell into step beside the hurt pony, offering a shoulder to cry on. Daisy Loo gratefully took the offer and leaned her head against Applejack's shoulder, sobbing.

"Daisy, honey," Applejack said. "Don't take it to heart, sugar. Rainbow's bark is worse than her bite."

Twilight turned to face Rainbow Dash, angrily.

"Rainbow Dash, how could you?" she yelled. "Daisy was only trying to be your friend, and all you did was push her away! Do you realize how hurt she is, right now?"

"Well, I only said what I said because it was true!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "I don't like her, Twilight!"

"Oh, really?" Twilight asked. "Why?"

Rainbow Dash opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it, then opened it, again, then closed it, again.

"That's what I thought," Twilight said. "Rainbow Dash, you can't just decided you don't like someone unless you have a good reason!"

Rainbow Dash started to lower her head and looked away from the unicorn, feeling somewhat guilty.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Rainbow Dash," Twilight said. "This isn't you, at all! And if you're gonna say you're sorry, don't say it to me! Say it to Daisy Loo, because she's the one you really hurt! C'mon, Fluttershy. Let's go. I need help getting ready for Daisy Loo's party, later."

With that, Twilight and Fluttershy left the meadow, leaving Rainbow Dash alone.

The Pegasus pony heaved a sigh before she flapped her wings and flew off into the clouds.

She had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>My Little Pony © Hasbro<p>

Daisy Loo © Me

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash flew through the skies, clearing out the clouds. She pulled off loop-de-loops and corkscrews and other tricks. It helped her put her mind at ease.<p>

Perhaps Twilight was right. Rainbow Dash shouldn't have instantly decided that she didn't like Daisy Loo. After all, she was new in town and she barely knew her, either. Plus, she seemed opened to befriend her, and what did she do?

She drove her away.

Maybe Rainbow Dash should try and find the earth pony and try to make amends. After all, she did know right from wrong, right? And doing the right thing in the end is a cool thing, right? And Rainbow Dash was certainly cool.

Suddenly, a strong wind suddenly blew, pushing Rainbow Dash back. At first, it seemed like she was going to fight it and keep flying on, but it proved to be too strong, even for her!

"Whoa!" Rainbow Dash cried as she found herself thrown back down towards the ground, or rather, to a nearby trench in the ground.

The Pegasus slammed into the ground…right on her left wing.

"Ouch!" she cried. She hissed in pain a bit as she staggered to her hooves and looked up to the sky. "It's okay. I'll just fly my way outta here."

Rainbow Dash attempted to flap her wings, but when she tried to move her left wing, she suddenly felt a jolt of pain and she yelped. Upon taking a closer look, it appeared that her wing…was broken.

"Oh, not cool," Rainbow Dash said. "Now what? There's no way outta here!"

Looking out to the horizon, Rainbow Dash saw that the sun was beginning to set. This was bad, because nearby this trench lived a pack of wolves, and they used this trench as a trap for their prey. Since Rainbow Dash had no way out of here, she was certainly going to be on the dinner menu, tonight!

"Stay cool, Dash," she said to herself. "Don't panic. Some-pony's bound to know you're down here. All you have to do is this…HELP! HELP! SOME-PONY! ANY-PONY! HELP ME~!"

XXX

Daisy Loo sat in front of her vanity mirror as Applejack brushed her mane. The turquoise was still upset over what Rainbow Dash had said to her, for she was still sniffling and hiccupping.

"Now, now, sugar," said Applejack. "Like I said, you shouldn't take it to heart."

"I know," said Daisy Loo. "But…why did she have to sound so mean?"

"Well, I don't really know, sweetie pie," Applejack answered. "But I do know this. You listen to your good friend, Applejack, now."

Daisy Loo turned to Applejack, tears still trickling down her face.

"I've known Rainbow Dash for as long as I've been working in the apple orchard on my farm," Applejack said. "She knows right from wrong…even though, sometimes, she won't admit it. She'll come around. I promise."

Daisy Loo smiled before she turned and gave Applejack a hug, which she returned.

"Thanks, Applejack," Daisy Loo said.

"It's what I'm here for, honey," Applejack said. "Now, dry those eyes and get into the pretty dress of yours. Y'all got a party to get to, and it's in half-an-hour."

Daisy Loo looked at her clock and that it was now half-passed five.

With that, she headed to her closet to change into her new dress.

XXX

At a quarter passed five, Daisy Loo, donned in her new dress, and Applejack were heading over to Pinkie Pie's house, where the party was going to be held.

As the two ponies walked, Daisy Loo suddenly heard something in the distance.

"Help! Help~!"

"Applejack, did you hear that?" Daisy Loo asked.

"Hear what, sugar?" Applejack asked.

"Listen."

The two ponies remained quiet for a moment.

"Help! Help me~! Some-pony~!"

The two earth ponies gasped.

"That sounds like Rainbow Dash!" Applejack exclaimed.

"C'mon!" Daisy Loo said. "She sounds like she's in trouble!"

And so, the two ponies galloped off, following the sound of Rainbow Dash's voice. It led them to the trench where she crashed. Looking down, they saw the trapped Pegasus below.

"Rainbow Dash!" Daisy Loo called down.

"Are you all right, Rainbow?" Applejack asked.

"No, I'm not!" Rainbow Dash answered. "I can't get out! I broke my wing!"

Daisy Loo and Applejack looked at each other in worry.

"What are we gonna do?" Daisy Loo questioned.

"Y'all stay here, sugar," Applejack said. "I'm gonna go and get help. I'll be back in two shakes of a pony's tail!"

With that, Applejack turned and galloped off, leaving Daisy Loo with Rainbow Dash.

"It's gonna be okay, Rainbow Dash!" she called to the Pegasus. "Just try and stay clam until Applejack comes back with help!"

"Okay!" Rainbow Dash called back.

Daisy Loo paced back and forth, waiting for Applejack to come back with help.

Rainbow Dash, meanwhile, felt a bit scared, as well as confused. Daisy Loo must forgive her if she's willing to help her, even after what she had said to her.

When this was over, she really had to find some way to make it up to her.

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>My Little Pony © Hasbro<p>

Daisy Loo © Me

* * *

><p>Applejack had arrived back at Ponyville, heading for Pinkie Pie's place after she had gone to her farm to get her saddlebags. She figured that every-pony else would be over at Pinkie Pie's since it was almost time for the party.<p>

The earth pony came through the door, taking every-pony inside by surprise. It turns out she was right. Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie were there. Apparently, they were helping Pinkie Pie putting up decorations for the party.

"Applejack," Twilight said. "Wow. Looks like we're not the only ponies here who are early!"

"Uh, Applejack," said Fluttershy. "Where's Daisy Loo? Isn't she the guest of honor?"

"Girls," Applejack said. "We got a problem! It's Rainbow Dash! She's in trouble!"

The ponies gasped.

"Oh my good-golly gosh!" Pinkie Pie cried.

"Where is she?" Twilight asked.

"She's with Daisy Loo," Applejack answered. "Follow me, and quick!"

Without another word, the ponies headed followed Applejack to the trench where Rainbow Dash was trapped in.

XXX

Daisy Loo had been standing over the trench for what felt like hours, trying to keep Rainbow Dash calm, but with every passing second, both of them were growing more nervous by the second…especially when they started hearing hungry howls in the distance.

Suddenly, Daisy Loo heard the sound of hooves thudding against the ground. She looked back and saw Applejack and the others.

"Oh, thank Princess Celestia you made it!" Daisy Loo said. "You couldn't have come any sooner. It sounds like the wolves are on their way!"

"Then we better act fast!" Twilight said.

Applejack reached into one of her saddlebags and pulled out a long rope. She threw it over the branch of a nearby tree and slowly began to lower it down to the trench. Hopefully, Rainbow Dash could be able to grab it so she could get hoisted up.

Another howl sounded off. Every-pony looked to the other side of the trench and saw a group of glowing yellow eyes.

The wolves were here, and that meant that the ponies had to act fast.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight called. "Hurry and grab on!"

Rainbow Dash tried to reach for the rope with her hooves. She even tried to jump up and bite the end, but it appeared that it was about six inches too high for her to reach.

"I can't do it!" Rainbow Dash called.

"Lower it down, just a bit more, Applejack!" Daisy Loo said.

Applejack nodded before she lowered the rope a bit more.

"Try it now, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity called down.

Rainbow Dash attempted to grab at the rope. Just when it seemed that she was going to be able to reach it, she heard a low snarl behind her. She looked back and saw, to her horror, that the wolves had climbed down and were now advancing toward her.

A pack of ten wolves, all growling and baring their fangs, licking their chops, streams of saliva escaping from the maws…and they were in the mood for some pony meat.

Rainbow Dash backed away, but then, she put on a brave face. She may have a broken wing, and she might be outnumbered, but this Pegasus pony was going out without a fight.

"B…bring it on, you bunch of fleabags!" she taunted.

One wolf lunged at Rainbow Dash, but she quickly reacted by butting her head into its chest. Another attempted to bite at her flank, but with a forceful kick, the Pegasus pony sent it to the ground, flat on its back.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight called down. "C'mon! Get out of there! You can't take them all on your own!"

Rainbow Dash decided to heed Twilight's advice and ran for the rope, but the lead wolf grabbed her by her tail and then pulled her back down, right on her broken wing, sending her in even further pain than before. Paralyzing her, even!

The wolves licked their chops, prepared for their next meal, when suddenly…

**BAM!** A turquoise blue came down and rammed into one of the wolves, right into the trench wall.

It was Daisy Loo.

"You…!" Rainbow Dash gasped.

Daisy Loo turned to Rainbow Dash with a friendly smile, but it was soon dropped when the wolves came at her. The earth pony just kicked, bucked, butted, and stomped, fighting the wolves off.

Up above, the rest of the gang were cheering her on.

"C'mon, sugar!" Applejack shouted. "Give 'em what for!"

"Watch out for the claws!" Twilight warned as one wolf tried to swipe at Daisy Loo's neck, only to miss.

"Be careful!" Rarity called. "You'll scratch the dress!"

"Behind you!" Fluttershy cried as one of wolf lunged behind Daisy Loo, only to get kicked.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Pinkie Pie cheered. "Give 'em a left hoof! No, not your back left! Your front left! Yeah, that's it!"

Daisy Loo rammed the lead wolf into the trench wall, and then backed away to let him slide down to the ground. The moment he got to his paws, he yelped and limped away, climbing back up to the trench. His pack soon followed, howling in defeat.

It appeared that they were going to go hungry, tonight.

Daisy Loo had small scratches and bite marks on her. Her dress had become tattered in the fight, but other than that, she looked all right.

The earth pony turned to look at Rainbow Dash, who stared back at her both in surprise and guilt.

There was a long silence.

"Why?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Huh?" Daisy Loo muttered, questioningly.

"Why'd you save me?" Rainbow Dash asked her. "I didn't think you'd wanna come and help me after the un-cool way things I said to you when we met."

Daisy Loo smiled at Rainbow Dash and said, "You may've acted harsh, but that's no reason for me not to wanna come and save you. After all, you were in trouble. What was I supposed to do? Be wolf food? I don't think so."

Rainbow Dash made a tiny smile, which made Daisy Loo's smile grow wider.

"Hey, guys!" Twilight called. "You okay, down there?"

"We're fine!" Daisy Loo called back. "You think you can give us a lift?"

A moment later, Rainbow Dash and Daisy Loo had been hoisted back up to higher ground, where the former was soon bombarded with questions such as: "Are you okay?", "How are you feeling?", and "Do you need to see the doctor?"

"Sorry about the dress, Rarity," Daisy Loo said to Rarity. "You worked so hard on it, too."

"Oh, it's all right, Daisy Loo," Rarity said. "I can fix it as good as new!"

Daisy Loo then turned to Pinkie Pie.

"Looks like I'll be late for the party, Pinkie Pie," Daisy Loo said.

"Oh, it's okay!" Pinkie Pie said. "'Better late than never,' I always say!"

"I'm gonna take Rainbow Dash to the doctor's," Twilight said as she walked alongside Rainbow Dash. "You guys go on ahead."

Every-pony nodded as Twilight and Rainbow Dash headed for Ponyville so that the doctor could tend to the latter's wing.

"See ya at your party, Daisy Loo!" Rainbow Dash called.

"Yeah, see you later," Daisy Loo called back, but then gasped silently before looking back at the injured Pegasus. "Rainbow Dash…what did you say?"

Rainbow Dash turned to Daisy Loo and said, "See you at your party. What? Can't a pony change her mind?"

Daisy Loo stared at Rainbow Dash in surprise, but then she smiled at her, which the Pegasus returned.

As Twilight and Rainbow Dash left, Applejack came up behind Daisy Loo, putting a hoof on her shoulder.

"What did I tell y'all, sugar?" questioned Applejack. "Rainbow Dash knows right from wrong."

"Yeah," Daisy Loo said. "She does. You were right, Applejack."

Twilight looked to Rainbow Dash as she walked beside her, her eyes hooded and a proud smile on her face.

"I'm very proud of you, Rainbow Dash," she whispered, earning a smile from the Pegasus.

* * *

><p>Review, please.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>My Little Pony © Hasbro<p>

Daisy Loo © Me

* * *

><p>It was 15 minutes passed six o'clock, and the party that Pinkie Pie was throwing had begun.<p>

Almost every-pony in town was there. Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash (who had her wing in a cast), Fluttershy, Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Derpy Hooves, Cheerilee, Berry Punch, Roseluck, Cloud Kicker, Twist, and other ponies, and it appeared the every-pony was having a good time, too.

Just then, all went silent when the guest of honor entered.

Daisy Loo, once again garbed in her mended dress, claw-and-bite-mark-free, and mane and tail brushed ever-so beautifully. She looked so elegant, that everyone stared at her in complete awe.

"She looks SO pretty!"

"Wow! Look at her dress!"

"Isn't she just lovely?"

"Eeyup."

"Thanks, every-pony," Daisy Loo said. "I'm glad that you all came." She turned to see Rainbow Dash approaching. "Especially you, Rainbow Dash."

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash said. "I'm glad I came, too…hey, Daisy Loo?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for what I said to you, earlier. It was totally not cool and really rude. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Daisy Loo smiled at the Pegasus.

"Of course, I forgive you," she said. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have saved you from those wolves!"

Rainbow Dash smiled at Daisy Loo, and then wrapped her hooves around her in a hug, which was returned. However, the former let out a bit of a yelp.

"Wing, Daisy! Wing!" she exclaimed.

"Right!" Daisy Loo said. "Sorry about that."

"Cake time, every-pony!" Pinkie Pie called. "It's got marshmallow filling in it!"

Twilight smiled as she watched Daisy Loo and Rainbow Dash get a slice of cake for each of themselves. She was glad to see that now they were getting along.

"_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today, I learned that while we can push people away, oftentimes, we will need to work together to overcome a common obstacle. My friend, Rainbow Dash, learned this lesson especially after pushing Daisy Loo away. In the end, the power of friendship saved two ponies from being chew toys._

_Your Faithful Student,_

_Twilight Sparkle._

_PS: If you know any magical spells to ward off wolves or something, that'd be great."_

(A/N: Thank you, Lavasharks! Highly appreciate it!)

Daisy Loo laughed as Rainbow Dash dug her muzzle into her piece of cake, getting it covered in frosting and marshmallow filling. Everyone soon laughed even harder when Daisy Loo did the same thing.

It appeared that this was going to the beginning of a very beautiful friendship.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


End file.
